The invention relates generally to fault current limiting.
When power is brought into a building, the components of the building's power system must be able to handle the possibility of a fault or sudden short circuit. In some systems, a fault can result in currents as high as 200 kA (kiloamps). Circuit breakers designed to withstand 200 kA short circuit currents are expensive.
In one conventional technique for reducing fault current in an electric power system, for example, fused circuit breakers have been used. Fused circuit breakers have several limitations in that fused circuit breakers need to be manually reset, resulting in longer power outage times, and in that fused circuit breakers are expensive to buy as well as maintain.
Another conventional technique includes a heavy current limiting busway which requires significant physical space. Still another conventional technique includes iron core reactors with cast-in-concrete construction. The current limiting busway and iron core reactor techniques present significant weight challenges and require a large amount of floor space.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an embodiment for handling fault current which is cost effective and not unreasonably heavy.